


hanami

by kimmu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Babylon AU, Tokyo Babylon/X:1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: He walked until the light faded, and it grew dark and quiet.





	hanami

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - the prompt was Oikage and Tokyo Babylon AU. I couldn't help myself.

The meeting at the government building was incredibly boring without Shouyou to keep him company, but Tobio was doing his best to behave while waiting for his grandmother to finish her business. He might only be eight years old, but he understood the importance of the duty given him in accompanying his grandmother, something that was the reason Shouyou was left home. He had been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour, wondering what his exuberant twin was doing when he felt something almost physically pull at him to get out of his seat and walk towards the elevator. His feet were moving his body before he knew what he was doing. He continued to feel the pull as he traveled down the many stories to the lobby of the building and out with the crowd to the busy street outside. Tobio knew in the back of his mind that he should not have left his seat but the pull he had felt was too strong to ignore, and the sudden scent of cherry blossoms in the bitter cold winter air too tempting to not follow.

He walked until the light faded, and it grew dark and quiet. Tobio didn’t know where he was. He shivered as the temperature dropped and frantically looked around. There were no people, no buildings, only a single magnificent cherry tree in full bloom almost glowing in the darkness. He ran towards the tree.

Tobio skidded to a stop just under the fragrant boughs, though something smelled not quite right about the tree’s perfume. “Oh!”

Standing under the tree was a boy, older and taller than Tobio, wearing a uniform blazer and plaid pants, with a hand pressed against the trunk. He turned when Tobio yelped in surprise. Tobio felt his heart start to race as golden eyes locked on him, and that’s when he noticed the girl at the older boy’s feet. Her skin was so pale it was blue, and her clothes were covered in dark stains. 

Blood. 

She was covered in blood. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the boy cocking his head to the side and grinning.

When he woke up, he was still under the tree. His head was surprisingly warm, and he realized he was laying across the lap of the boy he’d seen earlier. The boy’s eyes weren’t so fearsome now that Tobio could look directly into them, a warm brown instead of the gold of a predator he’d seen before. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

“Hello! You took quite the tumble, little frowny-kun,” the boy said and tapped a finger against Tobio’s cheek.

“My name’s Tobio.”

“Little Tobio-kun, then.”

“I’m not little. I’m much taller than Shouyou!”

The boy started laughing. He was beautiful when he smiled. “If you say so.”

He felt like he was missing something important and sat up to rub at his head. The tree’s branches shook in the breeze, and petals started to drift down around them. The boy plucked one from Tobio’s hair and brought it up to his smiling lips.

“Do you like cherry trees?”

“They’re pretty.”

“Tell me, Tobio-kun, do you know why the cherry blossoms are pink?”

He looked at the boy, who had stopped smiling and was staring at him with an intensity that made him shiver. “No.”

“They used to be pure white like the snow. And then an emperor demanded a warrior be sacrificed and buried beneath each cherry tree. The roots buried into the body beneath, and the trees began to drink the blood. Their petals are stained with the blood of their victims.”

“That’s so cruel! Why would he hurt them like that?”

The boy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and for a moment he looked younger. He regained his composure quickly. With a cocky grin, he captured one of Tobio’s hands in his. He stroked long fingers over his palm, tracing the lines there and drawing an undetermined shape with his fingertips. The touch made Tobio start to flush and squirm for reasons he didn’t really understand. The boy lifted Tobio’s hand and pressed his lips against the back. Tobio tried to pull his hand back but he was caught and could only watch as the boy’s eyes turned to liquid gold once more as he started speaking against his skin.

The gentle breeze turned into a strong wind and caused the petals to dance around them and drowned out whatever the boy was saying.

_“I’m going to make a bet with you…”_


End file.
